clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman)
Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) is a Club Penguin Animated Shorts episode. It is the tenth episode of season one, and the tenth episode overall. It was released in the album, Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now! along with five other songs. Episode Description Cadence and Stompin' Bob begin to sing a new song in the Plaza, and many penguins join them, as they head into the Puffle Hotel and up to the rooftop pool to finish the song. As everyone dances and parties, the Rainbow Puffle looks down on it from a cloud, and then blinks to the camera, breaking the fourth wall. Trivia *The male voice is Stompin' Bob. But in Spike Hike's Twitter post, he says that it's Franky. ** He later said he had made a mistake, and that it's Stompin' Bob instead of Franky. *In the episode, Stompin' Bob makes a reference to Dubstep, whose theme song is also a song on the album. Dubstep also appears in the Puffle Hotel. *Herbert P. Bear appears in an elevator, doing Herbert Style. *The same background dancer penguins from The Party Starts Now are seen with Cadence and Stompin' Bob. *This is one of the only times a Penguin Band member appears alone. *Cadence appears in a slightly different outfit than what she usually wears, with a grey and purple t-shirt in addition to her usual items. *In the episode, Cadence spins Stompin' Bob's red puffle like a ball. This could be a reference to Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid. *In the video the order of the buildings seems to have changed in the Plaza has changed. The order is: The Stage, the Pizza Parlor, and the Pet Shop. Lyrics From the booklet in the CD, Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now!. Robotic Voice: Puffle party, party, party, party, party Stompin' Bob: We’re gonna heat things up here on this isle Melt some ice and rock with style Our funny fuzzy friends with two eyes and a smile Are ready for their close ups now Everybody bring your best buddies along Send a special request for your favorite song When the DJ spins it, come on And watch us break it down Stompin' Bob and Cadence: Take it back, and forth, and back again You've got your moves, for sure, so you gotta represent Cadence: Oh, oh, now it's their turn to party (Their turn to party) Oh, oh, yeah let’s give them a chance (These guys can dance!) Oh, oh, turn it up, get it started (Get it started) Everyone knows Stompin' Bob You gotta have a wingman Cadence Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh Stompin' Bob: We can give puffles props, but that's not enough We gotta throw our own party to show our love 'Cause penguins and puffles are total buds That no one can come between Show 'em off like we ain’t see nothing yet They may not have feet but they still dubstep Once to the right and twice to the left And bounce around to this beat Stompin' Bob and Cadence: Take it back, and forth, and back again Those puffles on, the floor, make it better times ten Cadence: Oh, oh, now it's their turn to party (Their turn to party) Oh, oh, yeah let’s give them a chance (These puffles can dance!) Oh, oh, turn it up, get started (Let's get this started) 'Cause everyone knows Stompin' Bob: You gotta have a wingman Cadence: Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh (slower) Now it's their turn to party (We're having a party) Yeah let’s give them a chance (Give 'em a chance) Turn it up, get started (Let's turn it up) 'Cause everyone knows (Ha ha, you gotta have a wingman) (back to regular speed) Cadence: Oh, oh, now it's their turn to party (We're having a party!) Oh, oh, yeah let’s give them a chance (These guys can dance) Oh, oh, turn it up, get started (Get it started) 'Cause everyone knows Stompin' Bob: You gotta have a wingman Cadence: Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh Gallery Videos N3N2V3a2lzI -0jQ5N8ylCE Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Puffles Category:2013 Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Cadence Category:Episodes Category:Season One